


I'd Be The Sweet Feeling Of Release

by pocketjoong



Series: Forest Of Lost Things [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Apparently the only thing I can reliably write is stress relief fantasy smut, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Eventual off screen sex, Flower Fae Hongjoong, Hongjoong still has a praise kink, Kelpie Yeosang, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, The folklore kelpie not the dog in case that was in any way unclear, Yeosang is just a little jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketjoong/pseuds/pocketjoong
Summary: "I'd be the last shred of truth in the lost myth of true love,I'd be the sweet feeling of release mankind now dreams of."Hongjoong can't help but brag to Yeosang about his recent encounter with a forest god. The kelpie isn't so quick to believe, suspecting the involvement of a fellow shapeshifter.Whoever this mysterious being is, Yeosang isn't just going to let them ignore his claim on his fairy.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong
Series: Forest Of Lost Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623976
Comments: 15
Kudos: 121





	I'd Be The Sweet Feeling Of Release

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Talk by Hozier because, well, the man sure does write some lyrics.
> 
> I wrote this instead of the 39749 WIPs I have going on :/ may continue the series depending on how lonely/horny I get I guess?
> 
> A note on Kelpies in general and in this AU: Kelpies are shapeshifting water creatures that inhabit the waterways of the forest, appearing in various forms to attract humans before dragging them into the water. Whether the human drowns before they are eaten is anyone's guess. Yeosang can appear as a beautiful human of any kind, with water-weeds in his hair, or as a gentle, grey-green horse. In his original form, he is humanoid with aquatic characteristics. After a successful hunt, kelpies retreat to their dens to sleep for up to a month.

It is close to the end of summer when Yeosang is roused from his post-hunt sleep. Waking brings with it company that he has both missed and dreaded, not quite in equal measure. Hongjoong is his oldest friend, his confidante and his favourite lover, but by god, can he talk. He's talking right now, sprawled leisurely on a large, flat rock, sunning himself as Yeosang lurks in the murky pool below, sharpening his new bronze knife against his nicest whetstone. His last victim was wealthy and he also collected a shiny, coppery bracelet with blue gems that look perfect against his flawless grey-green skin. He should be paying more attention to the fairy, but in his defence, he is recovering from a two-week rest and half of his brain is still asleep. Besides, it's not like Hongjoong needs cues when he's this chatty. He's lying on his back and throwing his hands about animatedly, his wings fluttering beneath him like an excitable bird's. His spider silk dress - _tunic_ , Hongjoong insists - has fallen aside to reveal the smooth, tanned skin of his chest and his eyes have taken on a forest green colour to match his high spirits. Yeosang has half a mind to go and shut him up with a kiss, but he begrudgingly tunes back in to the fairy's rant.

In a good mood, Hongjoong usually talks about flowers, or music, or the magic he's using for some personal project or other. In a bad mood, he complains about the other fae somewhat viciously. Today, it's all about this 'San' person who's shown up and seduced Hongjoong with some nonsense about being a god. As if the deity of their home would just strut around masquerading as a human. Wait.

"... and I'm so lucky he didn't just eat me, but -" 

"- you would have fucked a _human_?" Yeosang interrupts, horrified. He carelessly abandons the new knife and launches himself half onto the rock, resting on his elbows so that he can level his golden eyes accusingly at Hongjoong. The fairy yelps as cold water drops from Yeosang's hair onto his shining wings. 

"Yeah, he was pretty," he says defensively. "So?" 

"So?" Yeosang repeats incredulously, "Humans are horrible! We _eat_ them!" he points out, rattling the chain of intricately carved bones looped around his neck. 

"You seduce humans all the time," Hongjoong retorts, rolling his eyes. "Your shapeshifting is specifically designed to attract them."

"Yeah, so that I can drown them! I let them _think_ they can have me, but I always kill them first!" 

"That's because you're a hopeless little monster who can't control his bloodlust in the water," the fairy accuses, sending him a knowing look. 

The scales on Yeosang's throat flex with his embarrassment.

"That's not true," he says hotly. 

Hongjoong lazily pushes himself up into a bridge position, using a flick of his wings to stand upright, before he twirls and sits cross legged opposite Yeosang, elbows on knees, chin in hands. 

"If that's not true, then why do I have your teeth marks scarred into my shoulder and how come you won't fuck me in the water again?" he asks unflinchingly. It's twice as insulting because he's so goddamn infuriatingly right. Yeosang stares angrily at the rock in front of him, trying not to remember how it felt to have the fairy's rich blood gush over his tongue whilst he fucked into his tight, slick heat. He's only partially successful and he's grateful that he kept the lower half of his body in the water. Hongjoong's haughty smile is driving him insane. 

"Whatever," he spits, avoiding Hongjoong's eye. "That's not the point. The point is that you were going to let a human fuck you, you freak." 

"Well he _wasn't_ human, so it's irrelevant. But he was beautiful. As if you wouldn't think about it." 

"Humans aren't beautiful," Yeosang snipes, "They're all ugly and boring looking."

"Not San! Even though he was glamoured to look human, he was still beautiful. Like a flower fairy without wings and flowers, or like Yunho if he had human legs and no horns." 

"Then he'd be boring," Yeosang lies meanly, too stubborn to give up the point. "You're just easy enough to like that anyway." 

Hongjoong seems to realise he's hitting a wall and he huffs, flicking out his wings in an irritated gesture. Something shifts around his neck and Yeosang notices for the first time the strange little token he's wearing, decorated with the tiniest, most perfect little stones he's ever seen. When he scents the air, he smells river magic and he wonders whether this 'San' was just another kelpie with some unusual shifting skill. The thought has an unfamiliar snarl of jealousy rising in his chest.

"Well, he was pretty and interested and nobody else was paying attention to me, so why not?" 

Hongjoong's false nonchalance is transparent, his embarrassment obvious, and despite his conflicted feelings, Yeosang has never once ignored an opportunity to rile up his beautiful friend. 

"Of course. Nobody was paying attention to you. What did he have to do for you to roll over, smile and tell you you're gorgeous?" he taunts, baring his teeth in a smile. 

Hongjoong smacks him hard on the side of the head, probably bruising his ear fin, but it's worth it to know he's right when miniature peonies bloom high on the fairy's cheeks. Hongjoong roughly scrubs them away with the back of his hand and smears little streaks of pink on his skin. 

"You're such a desperate slut, Hongjoong," Yeosang laughs, flicking water at him. "You'll feel better once you admit it."

"Ha! I know what you're trying to do, hypocrite," Hongjoong hisses, "Stop pissing me off and just get over here before I go and find Mingi to talk to instead." 

Yeosang knows an empty threat when he sees one, but he heaves himself out of the water all the same, stretching languidly against the heated stone as he turns his face to the sun. He's unashamedly naked and already a little hard from their earlier conversation topic. Hongjoong uncrosses his legs and crawls over to drop unceremoniously onto Yeosang's bare thighs, hissing at their coldness. 

"Next time, you warm up in the sun before we touch," he complains. 

"I didn't make you come over and sit on me," Yeosang points out, "But if you're here, aren't you going to warm up my mouth?" He shoots Hongjoong the cute little closed-mouth smile he knows the fairy can't resist. It works, and Hongjoong just rolls his eyes before smoothing Yeosang's damp, green hair back from his face and leaning in to kiss him. He starts off careful, gently pressing their lips together and caressing him thumb over the odd little patch of scales on the kelpie's left cheek. It never stays tame for long, though, and he sighs into Yeosang's mouth when his lover slides his hands up into a bruising grip at his waist. Yeosang is all cool, sleek scales and wet skin, a perfect water predator made up of lithe muscle and serrated teeth. The other water fae are just as beautiful and dangerous, and laying with them is always a rough, competitive tangle of limbs, each partner trying to wrench the other's pleasure from them like a prize. It's fun, and Yeosang likes it, but it's never as good as Hongjoong's hot mouth against his own. Hongjoong is just so warm and soft in comparison. In the summer, there are times when Hongjoong runs hot enough to burn, when he's mean and scarlet-eyed and wreathed in stinging nettles as he treats Yeosang like a meaningless toy. Today, he's all honey and petals, giving away his sweet little pleas and promises like gifts, shamelessly grateful to Yeosang for ruining him. 

A shiver runs through his slim form as Yeosang trails wet hands under his tunic and runs a cold fingertip over his pert nipple. The broken gasp it elicits is divine and Yeosang wants to see what other sounds he can draw from his perfect, lovely mouth. He pulls Hongjoong further forward so that he can grind up against him and the fairy loses his coordination all together, splitting his lip on Yeosang's sharp teeth. Yeosang can't hold back a pleasured groan as he tastes Hongjoong's blood, like iron and sugared violets blossoming on his tongue. Desire coils violently in his gut, making his cock twitch, and Hongjoong pulls back, smirking down at him. The effect is only slightly undermined by his kiss-swollen lips and the colour high in his cheeks.

"I felt that," he teases, "You're just as desperate as me." 

Maybe he's feeling generous, or maybe he just wants to get off too, but he doesn't draw it out like Yeosang expects. Instead, he shifts back and settles between Yeosang's thighs, pausing only to untie the knot keeping his tunic up at the back of his neck. The fabric slides down past Hongjoong's wing joints and pools at his hips as he bends forwards and takes the head of Yeosang's cock into his mouth, messy and wet, blood staining his lips. He doesn't even bother to tease with kisses and tongue like he usually does, instead just sliding down until the head of Yeosang's cock hits the back of his throat. Yeosang groans, pain flaring up in his skull when he throws his head back a little too hard against the stone. The heat around his cock is dizzying as Hongjoong bobs his head up and down, shifting forward on his knees to get a better angle. His small hands trail over the emerald scales on Yeosang's inner thighs and it makes his muscles jump, the soft touch borderline ticklish. Hongjoong looks ethereal even in such obscene circumstances and Yeosang can't help but reach out to run his fingers through Hongjoong's pale hair, careful to avoid the flowers woven in amongst the silky strands. Hongjoong hums contentedly around him, one hand leaving Yeosang's thighs in favour of carelessly pushing his tunic aside to expose his pretty pink cock. 

Yeosang watches him struggle to gather the rest of the fabric, amused by the way Hongjoong refuses to take his mouth off him even if it makes everything more difficult. The split focus makes him messy but Yeosang forgets to tease when the fairy notices the excess drool, huffs, and swallows twice in quick succession, tongue working sinfully against his cock. The rush of pleasure is overwhelming and Yeosang thinks that even the most patient, gentle lover in the world would find it hard to lie back and be still in the face of such an onslaught. Yeosang does not pride himself on being patient or gentle, and his fingers tangle roughly in Hongjoong's hair as he thrusts his hips forward and forces the fairy further onto his cock, groaning at the sensation of his throat fluttering around the head. Even hotter is the way Hongjoong's cock visibly jerks at the manhandling, pupils blown wide and muscles immediately lax as he submits to being used. 

Yeosang pulls him off for a moment, ignoring the pleading sound Hongjoong makes, and stands over the kneeling fairy, drunk on the power that rushes through him when Hongjoong opens his sweet, soft mouth and waits to be taken again. Who is Yeosang to deny him? He is a little less violent as he feeds his cock between Hongjoong's lips this time, allowing the fairy to adjust to an angle that requires him to tilt his head back and brace his weight forward on Yeosang's thighs to fit the whole thing inside him. But then Hongjoong's brow creases as if in irritation and he swallows deliberately, then meets Yeosang's eye and does it again, challenging him to snap. 

"Well, if that's what you want, lovely," Yeosang says, then takes a fistful of hair once more. He grinds his hips towards Hongjoong's face, enjoying the pathetic sounds Hongjoong makes as he tries to breathe through his nose, still working his tongue desperately along the underside of the cock in his mouth. He goes beautifully pliant when Yeosang starts to fuck his throat, tears gathering and spilling from the corners of his bright eyes as the kelpie takes his pleasure just as roughly as he likes it. His mouth is so hot and _so good_ and Yeosang wonders why anybody thinks flower fae are pure when they look this naturally gorgeous on their knees. Then the split in Hongjoong's lip reopens and Yeosang has to halt his movements and take a slow, steadying breath as he watches a drop of blood snake down the fairy's jaw, painting a line of scarlet along his skin, over the bulge where Yeosang's cock rests in his throat. The image fills Yeosang with that deep, simmering urge that Hongjoong teases him for, almost powerful enough to bring him over the edge just like this, resting in Hongjoong's mouth without even needing to move.

Logically, he knows that he wouldn't stand a chance against a flower fairy on land, that a fight would end in him wounded and weak with fairy venom. The bloodlust tells him that the creature before him is bleeding, is weakened, is _his_ to torment and bloody and consume. He wants to hear Hongjoong's heartbeat quicken and see his pretty eyes wet with frantic tears. Instead, Hongjoong is still working his own cock with desperate hands, too far gone to even complain about the lack of movement from Yeosang. The fairy's eyes have closed and Yeosang wonders if he's even noticed that the one he's pleasuring has stopped to gaze down at him like prey. He thrusts his cock in and out a few more times, drawing Hongjoong's attention back to him with a firm grip on his jaw. When Hongjoong looks him in the eyes, he slowly, deliberately pushes in until the fairy's lips meet the base of his cock and holds him there with one hand at the back of his head. Hongjoong's eyes follow his other hand curiously as it caresses gently over his cheek and then closes over his nose and cuts off his air supply. The immediate panic in Hongjoong's eyes has the simmer in Yeosang's body rising to a boil, racing with the pleasure that curls up his spine when Hongjoong's throat convulses around his cock. He expects just a second of paradise before Hongjoong forces him away, but instead the fairy makes a desperate, gurgling sound and works himself even faster, narrow hips jerking pathetically to chase his own hand. Yeosang growls out a curse.

"You're so fucking perfect for me, Joong," he hisses, "You look so gorgeous bleeding for me, look so pretty suffocating around my cock." 

Hongjoong makes two high-pitched little sounds that signal to Yeosang he's right on the edge, and he releases the fairy's face and pulls back, finally letting him breathe. The rush of oxygen must be dizzying and Hongjoong's eyes flutter closed, stuttering out a broken moan as he comes all over his own hand and the ground in front of him, body spasming with the force of it as he paints pearly white streaks over the stone. His chest is heaving, eyes glassy and faraway, but he still has the presence of mind to kiss messily around the head of Yeosang's cock, laving his tongue under the ridge as he tries to catch his breath. 

"Want me to make you come, Yeosangie?" he pants, voice hoarse. It sounds coy and cunning and not sweet at all, but Yeosang is too pent up to do anything but nod. He's expecting the fairy to do something mean, like tease him, but Hongjoong just forces his breathing back to a regular pace and starts sucking him off again. It's sloppy and uncoordinated but Yeosang is so turned on that it feels devastating enough for his legs to tremble. Hongjoong pulls off to make him kneel and sit back on his heels, hands taking the weight of his torso behind him so that he's leaning back and Hongjoong has easy access to his cock. When he's getting close, hips kicking up shallowly to beg for more, the fairy reaches his hand up and Yeosang half expects to be choked out himself in revenge. He isn't prepared for a slender wrist to be shoved roughly into his open mouth, soft flesh catching on his razor sharp teeth and flooding his tongue with that intoxicating iron and violet blood. He doesn't even manage to swallow before his mind whites out with pleasure, ecstasy coursing through his body in sharp, hot waves. He doesn't remember his arms giving out but he finds himself lying on the stone again as Hongjoong swallows around him until he's soft and too sensitive, pain flickering at the edge of pleasure. He whimpers at the overstimulation, still lapping at Hongjoong's skin to collect the blood flowing from his wrist in slow pulses. Hongjoong pulls off and hovers above him with a haughty expression, watching Yeosang's greedy tongue.

"I told you you're a hopeless little monster," he says smugly, "Hardly any better than a redcap once you scent blood." 

He gently draws his arm away from Yeosang's mouth, hissing at the sting of air against the wounds. Scarlet dribbles down towards his elbow and Yeosang pouts. 

"If you get me a piece of shorenettle, I'll let you lick the rest from my skin," Hongjoong bargains, laughing when the kelpie slides into the water without hesitation. Yeosang dives to find a decently sized piece of the plant and then snakes eagerly back to the surface and onto the rock, ignoring Hongjoong's complaining about getting him wet again. Instead, he pins Hongjoong on his back and works his tongue over the soft, tan skin of his arm, cleaning away the sweet blood until he can clearly see the four gouges on Hongjoong's wrist. He gently wraps the shorenettle over the wounds, smoothing it carefully over the skin so it seals properly. Then he shifts up to clean the dried blood on Hongjoong's throat, working up with his tongue until he reaches the fairy's mouth and then they're kissing, lazy and gentle, Yeosang careful to cover his teeth this time. Hongjoong shifts his wings as though they're uncomfortable, and Yeosang makes a discontented noise. 

"Come on, let's go lie in a leaf pile," he says, taking Hongjoong's hand to pull him up beside him. He turns his eyes to the treeline, seeking a resting place, and feels a thrill of fear when he sees a face staring back at him with eyes as black and fathomless as a coal pit. He blinks and the face is gone. Still, it makes him uneasy. He's not usually one to see ghosts or submit to superstition. 

"Actually, it's getting late," he announces. 

Hongjoong squints at the sun, barely lower than midday. 

"Uh-" 

"- you should come stay with me," Yeosang cuts him off. He's still scanning the forest for that face, certain that something is still watching them. Hongjoong doesn't seem to notice, instead poking at Yeosang's stomach with one elegant finger.

"Just admit you're clingy after sex," he teases, rolling his eyes. "I'll come and cuddle you in your grotto but you have to lend me dry clothes." 

Yeosang frowns at him, forcing back a hiss at the thought of someone else wearing _his_ treasure that _he_ found. But then he feels those eyes on the back of his neck again and he shrugs, scowling.

"Fine, but you can't wear them outside my den," he decides. "Let's go." 

He waits for Hongjoong to hide his tunic in a tree hollow, then they wade into the water until Hongjoong is up to his chin, complaining bitterly about being cold. Yeosang rolls his eyes.

"The more time you waste whining about it, the longer it will take to get there," he points out. "Are you ready to dive?" 

"Yes," Hongjoong huffs, wrapping his wings tightly around himself. "Just hurry up." 

Yeosang sticks his tongue out, but turns around so that Hongjoong can cling to his back. 

"Ok, take a breath." 

He hears the rush of air as Hongjoong follows his instruction, then he dives, much faster than he usually would, reaching the bottom of the pool in easy, graceful movements. The entrance to the tunnel he made is shrouded in lakeweed and he has to clear a path through with his hands, quietly worrying about Hongjoong as he goes. As a kelpie, he can hold his breath for hours and it makes it hard to gauge how long a flower fae can last. Once they're in the tunnel, the way is clear and he sacrifices accuracy for speed, clipping his arm fins on rock at least three times as he swims further underneath the forest. He surfaces in the cave he's claimed with great relief, and Hongjoong sucks in a breath behind him. 

"Was it too much?" he frets, tugging Hongjoong out of the water and onto the dry sand. The fairy laughs at him.

"That was barely half a minute," he scoffs, shaking his wings and hair out like a wolf pup. Yeosang grumbles at him and slinks further into the cave, over to the hollow in the wall where he keeps most of his treasure. He sifts through the good clothes that he has recovered from past victims, trying to decide which one is his least favourite. Certainly not the soft, strangely woven fuzzy shawl, or the shiny dress with glass beads on the hem. He considers the fur coat for a moment, rubbing it against his cheek to see if it isn't as soft as he remembers. It _is_ as soft as he remembers, and he quickly puts it back on the pile. There's the strange white circle with holes that make patterns, but he's not sure how that is supposed to be worn. Finally, he decides on a faded blue robe with red patterns woven into the cuffs of it. He saved it because it was worn enough to be beautifully soft, even though there's a little bit of blood staining the hem. When he turns around, Hongjoong has already curled up in his nest, fidgeting around on the other fabrics he uses to cover the pile of dry grass. Clicking his tongue in irritation, Yeosang throws the robe at his head and then tugs the fairy off the nest so that he can put things back how he likes them. 

"Look, Sangie," Hongjoong trills. He turns around to see that Hongjoong is standing with his arms up, hiding the flowers in his hair with his hands. The robe is draped over his folded wings, obscuring them almost completely, and the front is tied loosely around his petite waist, leaving little to the imagination. "Wouldn't you still want me?" he asks sweetly. 

"What?" 

"Without the wings and flowers? Aren't I still pretty? Wouldn't you let me have you?" 

Yeosang rolls his eyes.

"Are you _still_ hung up on that?" he scoffs. 

Hongjoong pouts, his delicate face pinched in a way that makes guilt pool unpleasantly in Yeosang's chest. 

"Fine," he snaps, turning his back to Hongjoong. "Yes, you're still pretty. Of course I would let you have me," he admits sulkily. He hears the footstep behind him, but doesn't expect the harsh shove to his lower back, overbalancing him onto the nest. Hongjoong's weight quickly follows, settling onto the back of his thighs. Yeosang sighs happily as the fairy drags his tongue up the curve of his spine, pausing to suck a bruise into the fragile skin beneath the protective scales on his neck. 

"Narciss- ah!" Yeosang cuts himself off as Hongjoong rolls his hips down to mimic fucking him. "Narcissistic harlot," he accuses, this time with the smug tone of someone proven right. 

"Insatiable monster," Hongjoong coos back, rutting leisurely against him. "Love you, Yeosangie." 

Yeosang isn't one for declarations of affection, but some indeterminable amount of time later, Hongjoong wrings an admission out of him with three fingers and a drizzle of perfumed oil coloured with fairy dust. When he comes untouched over Hongjoong's chest, a drop lands on the river magic token and the sight makes him pleased and needy in equal measure, driving him to work his hips at a bruising pace until Hongjoong is filling him up with bitten-off, breathy cries. 

_That's right,_ he thinks when they're curled up together later, the magic token set aside for safekeeping, _I was here first_.


End file.
